What's going on?
by Ymmas Sirron
Summary: Me and my two friends get transported to Middle Earth, enough said!!!
1. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Andrea, Rachel, and me(sammy)!!!!!!!  
  
My first humor/romance fic so be nice!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Andrea awoke somewhere she had never been before. She doesn't remember how she got there or why she was there. All she remembers is a tall figure leaning over her with a smile on his face....  
  
Rachel awoke in a small hall with a very low roof. The first thing she thought was "hobbit!" (she always thinks this anyway.) Four small figures came bounding in and stared curiously at the figure (Rachel) on the ground....  
  
Sammy had been awake for some time inside of some type of inn. There was a cloaked man in front of her. The whole time she had been awake she had been screaming at the man. Asking him where she was and where her two friends were...  
  
If you're wondering how the three friends got into this predicament you're about to find out.....  
  
Andrea, Rachel, and Sammy had been friends since the sixth grade. Andrea is the tallest girl of the bunch, with mid-back length brown hair, green eyes, and usually a smile on her face. She likes to dress in bright colors but occasionally she wears black and braids her like the elves. Rachel on the other hand is a little shorter than Andrea with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a wicked grin on her face. She likes to dress in black and her favorite LOTR characters are hobbits. Sammy is obviously the shortest of the group with brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a goofy smirk on her face. She dresses in whatever she feels like grabbing and she likes Aragorn but hobbits rock too! Well anyway, the girls were on their way to the IMAX to see LOTR: Two Towers,(which they've only seen about a jillion times.) The girls were walking on the sidewalk talking about their fave characters (Andrea: Legolas, Rachel: Pippin, and Sammy: Aragron and the itty bitty hobbit kiddies!) Sammy was making a crude remark about Legolas with Andrea clawing on her arm to "take it back!" when Rachel looked up in the sky (she does that a lot!) and saw something. Rachel shouted " Hey guys look at the shiny thing!" and the two other girls looked up and the next thing they knew they were lying in three different places..  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Did you like it? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Oh my God!

Disclaimer: I already said it!!!!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
As Andrea awoke she heard voices talking quietly in a language she knew very well. Elvish! She loved to annoy Sammy by talking in this language because Sammy didn't know what she was saying. Andrea, thinking of this, giggled causing the voices to stop and talk to her.  
  
" Ah you're awake." Said a masculine voice.  
  
"Yes, but where am I?" Andrea questioned.  
  
"Shhh, rest your eyes." The voice answered.  
  
"But..." Andrea felt herself nod off into sleep.  
  
Rachel stared up above her to see four faces looking down at her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Rachel screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" the four faces yelled in unison.  
  
"Where am I?" Rachel asked looking around.  
  
"You're in the Shire!" one of the faces answered. This face had curly dark brown hair and big blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my God! This is not happening! I'm dreaming!" Rachel exclaimed pinching herself, "Ow! No I'm not!"  
  
"Who are you?" a face with curly red hair asked.  
  
"Rachel Miller." Rachel said, "I already know who you are."  
  
"You do?!" the four faces exclaimed in unison.  
  
"You, you're Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam." Rachel stated matter-o-factly.  
  
"Wow!" Pippin said in awe.  
  
Sammy still sat where she had been for the past two hours screaming at this cloaked guy to give her some answers.  
  
"Where the Hell am I?" "Where are my friends?" "Do you know who I am?" " Who are you?" Sammy yelled all this at the top of her lungs until she was out of breath.  
  
The cloaked figure took this opportunity to answer her questions. "You are in the Prancing Pony Inn in Bree." "No I do not know where your friends are." "I do not know who you are." "And as for your last question around here I'm known as Strider." The man answered quietly removing his hood.  
  
"Oh my God! No way this is happening!" Sammy screamed.  
  
"Who are you?" Strider questioned.  
  
"I'm Samantha Norris but I like to be called Sammy," Sammy said, "And you are Aragorn son of Arathorn." 


	3. Author note and cancellation

Hey guys! I know I haven't put anything up forever and I know that most of you don't care. I think this story is horrible so I am going to try to rewrite it and post it again. So I am going to take this one down. And if I never get to writing a new and improved one I'm sorry for those of you that wanted one. Cya. 


End file.
